Reunited, But Will It Last?
by Anime-Every-Day
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel were close childhood friends, but when that catastrophe occurred, they were torn apart without being able to say their farewells. 16 years later, they meet again and everything seems happy. But how long will it stay like that for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfiction, and it's a very light yaoi, with not so much romance. It's more of an action hehe. Well I hope you enjoy! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, this is a fan made story and I do not own any of the characters. (Well only my OC)**_

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

It was just a regular day for me, I was sprawled out on my bed reading some manga, when I suddenly realized that today was when the new chapter of Kuroshitsuji is being released! I jumped off my bed and threw on my shoes then I ran out the door. As you can see, I like manga very much, especially Kuroshitsuji. That butler is so loyal..

I arrived at the manga store, and I started walking happily over to the shelf where my favourite manga was held, Kuroshitsuji. I went to pick up the last copy, but as I did, someone else grasped it at the same time. I took my arm back sharply and apologized, then I looked up at the crimson-eyed man. His eyes were such an unusual colour.. But something about him seems familiar..

"Ciel?!" He said, snatching me out of my thoughts.

"H-Huh? Sebastian?" His name just rolled off my tongue without me thinking.

"Where did you go?! 16 years ago.. I was waiting for so long to see you again!" He suddenly hugged me tightly, causing the people in the store to go silent and stare.

That's right.. I remember now. Back when I was 10 years old and it was my birthday, that catastrophe, causing me to lose my family. It pains me to think back on what happened..

"Uh.. Something came up and we had to move urgently.. Sorry for.. not telling you." I couldn't tell him this. Not yet, anyway.

"Ah.. Don't worry about it." He smiled forgivingly and he ended up letting me get the manga, then after we went to a nearby cafe and had a long conversation.

* * *

"Ah do you remember that time you broke my favourite keychain and I threw a tantrum.. Those were good times hahaha." We both laughed for a while then I checked my watch, it was 7 o'clock. I stood up, grabbing my bag.

"I need to get home now, it was good to see you again." I smiled.

"I see.. Indeed it was, we should trade mobile numbers so we can meet up more often." He pulled out his phone.

I agreed, and pulled out my phone. We traded numbers and said our goodbyes. I walked outside the cafe and looked up at the sky, it was starting to rain. I ran home, tucking the manga under my jacket still thinking about Sebastian. What a coincidence to meet him again.. Anyway I need to get home fast and see my boyfriend, he doesn't know where I've been all day.

* * *

I opened the door quickly, and I stepped inside out of breath and soaking wet.

"I'm home.."

I took my shoes off and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. I stripped and placed my wet clothes on the floor, then I hopped into the shower. The warm feeling you get when you first turn on the hot shower is heaven. I finished my shower, got out and dried myself. I put on a random T-shirt and a pair of underwear when I was greeted by my boyfriend in the living room.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked almost demandingly.

"Ah I met with a childhood friend.. Such a coincidence."

"Did you get wet?!" He looked at my wet hair.

"Well I did, but I just had a shower. Didn't you hear me?"

"No I didn't, I was too busy trying to call your mobile. I was asleep earlier and when I woke up, you were gone." He looked at me with a cold glare.

I apologised then I went to bed. Damn what's wrong with him today?! He's never like this.. Hopefully he'll be back to normal in the morning. I got comfortable and I slowly felt sleep take over me...

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter, I know it was quite short but there wasn't much to write about. I hope you all liked it! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I hope you liked the first chapter of _Reunited, But Will It Last? _Well enjoy! ^.^**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, this is a fan made story and I do not own any of the characters. (Well only my OC)**_

* * *

I yawned as I looked up at the lightly lit ceiling. I picked up my phone to check the time, 10:23 am. I noticed that I had a message.. From Sebastian. It read:

_Hey Ciel, wanna meet up today? I could meet you at the fountain in town later._

Hm.. I'm not doing anything today so why not.. But I remembered someone, my boyfriend. He might find it suspicious that I was out for ages yesterday and that I didn't tell him who I was with. Hopefully he wont mind. Oh well, me and Sebastian are only friends anyway.

I replied to his text, agreeing to meet with him at about 11:00. I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a plain black shirt and a pair of navy jeans. I brushed my hair and my teeth, put on my black Vans, grabbed my phone and left without saying a word to my boyfriend.

* * *

I walked into the town center. Wow there's a lot of people here today.. I looked around and a certain someone caught my eye. I walked over to the raven-haired man and greeted him.

"Hey Sebastian!" I smiled.

"Hi.. Nice to see you again." He returned the smile.

I sat down on the bench beside him and continued to talk.

"So.."

We were deep in conversation for a while, but he suddenly jolted and looked to the left.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried.

He placed his fingers on his lips to signal that I need to be silent. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Who's there?" He spoke up. What did he mean? I didn't hear anything.. Well I guess some are more perceptive than others. There was no response back, so Sebastian sighed and sat back, relaxed again.

"There was someone watching us." He said calmly.

"What? Really?!" This surprised me quite a lot.

"Mm.." He nodded in agreement with a slightly angered look.

"Do you have an idea who it was?"

"No.. I only saw the top of their head then they ran away."

I couldn't stop thinking about it, but I didn't say any more. We just went back to our other conversation.

* * *

**Sebastian's Thoughts  
**

I know who it is, but I can't tell him. Why does he always get in the way of everything I do.. I will get revenge on him one day.

* * *

**Back to Ciel's POV**

We spoke until the sunset, and we relaxed as we looked at the sunlit sky. We were talking about things we used to do together in the past, and I smiled thinking back at our shared past that's filled with happy memories. But the conversation turned sad..

"We used to be together all the time in the past... Until you suddenly left." He had a depressed look on his face. But I still can't tell him what happened.

"Yeah.."

"What.. Actually happened Ciel? Don't lie again." He said with a stern voice but worried expression.

"Honestly.. Nothing happened we just had to move.. Because... We wanted to live closer to our relatives. Yeah that''s right."

He furrowed his eyebrows in what looked like disappointment. "Okay you don't have to tell me the real reason yet.. Tell me when you're ready."

How does he know I'm lying?!

"How do I know you're lying? Hm I'm just perceptive." A familiar smirk appeared on his face.

I was speechless.. "Y-You're incredible.." I muttered.

"Hm what was that?"

"Ga-Ah nothing.."

"Anyway are you hungry? You haven't eaten, have you?"

"Hmm I am quite hungry.." When I said that, he pointed to a nearby Crepe stall. We both walked over and we both got a strawberry crepe each.

We sat back down and ate our crepes, but when we finished Sebastian suddenly stood up, facing me. I stood up too, not knowing what he was doing.

"You're quite fidgety today, are you alr-" I was suddenly cut off by a deep kiss. He placed his hands on both sides of my face, bringing me closer. After a few seconds he released the kiss. I stood there wide-eyed. Why did he do that?! What if my boyfriend found out?! So many things were crossing my mind.

"What are you d-doing?!" I stuttered slightly and a dark shade of red appeared on my face.

"It was my farewell, as sadly I have to go now.. I'll see you around." He smiled as if nothing happened, turned around and walked off. What got into him? Anyway I should head back too, Claude is probably getting worried. I ran home quickly, hoping to avoid getting him annoyed.

* * *

**Mwahaha that's right, Ciel's boyfriend is Claude. Don't worry for all you Claude haters (Like myself actually.. Hehe) it won't be this way for long ;) That's all I'm saying.**

* * *

I opened the front door, took of my shoes then I shut the door behind me.

"So where were you today then, Ciel?" I jumped slightly at his cold voice.

"I was with that childhood friend again today.. Why?"

"Hm I was just wondering. Have you eaten today?"

"I ate a crepe. That's all."

"That's not good enough. What do you want, I'll cook it."

"I'm f-"

"No. You need to eat more than that." He interrupted. He's been a lot different for the past few days. I wonder why..

"Can I just have some chips then? I'm not very hungry."

He grunted but agreed to it in the end.

* * *

I finished off the last chip, and sighed. I can't stop thinking about that kiss.. Why did that happen? I touched my lip gently then snapped out of my thoughts. I put my plate in the dishwasher, said goodnight to Claude. I brushed my teeth and I went to bed. I slowly fell asleep, thinking about Sebastian and the kiss...

* * *

**Claude's POV**

It was early morning, around 6 am. I opened Ciel's bedroom door slightly. Good he's asleep. I crept in his room quietly, and picked up his phone. Damn that Sebastian, why did he have to come back? He ruins everything.. This will be good anyway, I thought. They don't know that I was spying on them earlier. How dare Sebastian kiss Ciel, I won't forgive him. Revenge is a dish best served cold. I turned on his phone, and messaged Sebastian on Ciel's phone, saying:

_Can we meet up at 8:00 at downing street? I have something urgent to tell you._

Sent. Ciel doesn't wake up until after 10 O'clock so this works perfectly. A large smirk creeped upon my face. Now, we wait.

* * *

**Hehe that's it for the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late chapter! Anyway enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, this is a fan made story and I do not own any of the characters.****(Well only my OC)**

* * *

Claude's POV

I shoved Ciel's phone in my pocket. Now, time to get ready. I brushed my hair and my teeth, then washed my face. I looked up at myself in the mirror, the only feature that stood out was my malicious smirk. I'm going to enjoy this. I took Ciel's phone out of my pocket, Sebastian had answered. I clicked on the notification and it read:

_I'll see you there.. Is everything okay? This doesn't sound like you._

What an idiot. I replied:

_Yes, everything's fine. You'll find out soon enough anyway._

I placed the phone back down on Ciel's bedside table. The time is already 7:30, I better get going. I grabbed my 'secret' tools, put on my shoes and left the house as quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb my dear Ciel.

I looked around, good thing this place is empty, no one ever comes here which is perfect. I saw a tall figure in an alley. Why is he in an alley? Oh well, that just makes this even easier. I grinned and crept the other way around the buildings which led to the back of Sebastian. He stood, facing the opposite direction. Good thing he didn't sense my presence. I slid behind him and held a cloth tightly against his face. He struggled, kicked, punched, and kept moving until the chemicals took effect. He slowly got weaker, until he finally collapsed. I smiled at his body on the floor. I picked him up then put him inside of a cadever pouch, then I carried him to the abandoned building across the road. This place is perfect for torture! There's still some old furniture in here.. I unzipped the body bag and placed his limp body on an old wooden chair, then tied his hands together, tied his ankles together, bound his body to the chair and finally, I placed duct tape on his mouth. I grabbed a different chair that was on the other side of the room, carried it over and placed it opposite to the tied up Sebastian. I sat down and looked at his pitiful body. Suddenly, he started to make groaning noises, then he opened his eyes.

"Ah, I see you have awoken." I said, almost grinning.

"Claude?! How?! Where am I?!"

"My my, you do ask a lot of questions."

"Why.. Am I here? What happened?... Oh that's right, it must have been you who drugged me! How could you?! Why?!"

"Why, you ask? Hmm I shall answer that later. Here's my question to you. What is your relationship with Ciel?" I sat back and crossed my legs, watching him fidget uncontrollably.

"What.. What has that got to do with you?!"

"Because.. I am Ciel's boyfriend." I smirked, the plan is going just how I had hoped.

"W... What... Is this.. True?.. It can't be. Why didn't I figure this out?"

"Well, that's your issue, not mine." I stood up and walked over to the tied up man. "So.. What are we going to do to you first?"

* * *

Sebastian's POV

I can't believe I didn't realise sooner.. Oh Ciel...

I watched Claude walk towards me, he then knelt down in front of me.

"Look, what do you want from me?" I said, calming down. I need to find a way out of this situation..

"What I want? I want you to leave Ciel alone. Hmm.. We could detach limbs.. Break bones.. Do you have anything particular in mind?" He smirked and stared into my eyes, almost as if he was staring straight into my soul.

I chuckled slightly. "Oh Claude, you're the same as you was 16 years ago.. Over confident, a failure, amd most of all... Revolting. You disgust me. Ciel is mine. I refuse to leave him. Do whatever you want to me, but I'm not changing my mind for anything or anyone."

"Until you give up Ciel, I won't stop torturing you."

"Oh? You better keep going until I die then." I looked up at him, with my signature smirk.

He laughed, looked around and spotted a metal bat on the floor. He then walked over to it and picked it up. "Now, what can we do with this?" He swung it around slightly, then looked over to me with a pure evil glare. He walked to me slowly, lifting the bat up more with each step he took until he stood still, right in front of me. He swung the bat, hitting my arm lightly with it. Suddenly, he swung the bat with all of his might, and hit my arm in the same place. I winced, but didn't move nor moan. Just withstand it Sebastian.. Just withstand it.. It's all for Ciel. He swung again but at my head, not as hard as he hit my arm. My head jolted sideways violently. I lifted my head back up again, my vision went blurry, and I felt loads of blood dripping down my face. I felt lightheaded, but I need to keep telling myself, this is all for Ciel.

* * *

Ciel's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I could see rays of sunlight coming through the curtains, it must be morning.. I grabbed my phone off my bedside table, I had a message.. From Sebastian? What.. There are messages here that apparantly I sent at 6 am.. I was asleep.. Wasn't I? I read through the messages with my hand over my mouth. I ran down the stairs to find Claude, but he wasn't here.. Could this be his doing?! I re-read the messages..

_Meet me at Downing Street_

That's where they must be.. I grabbed my shoes and belted out of the house. Why is Claude doing this?.. Did he find out about me and Sebastian? Is this why he's been acting different lately?.. The last message was sent from Claude, and that was sent around 7:27. The time now is 8:30. I never usually wake up this early.

I finally arrived at Downing Street, it was empty as usual. I ran everywhere, searching for them. As I was running, I passed an abandoned building.. Could they be in here?! I opened the door, walked in and shut the door behind me. As I turned around, I saw one of the most horrifying things happen in front of me. Sebastian's body, tied to a chair, battered, bruised, wounded, bleeding.. With Claude laughing insanely. I ran in and the both spotted me.

"Ciel!" They both shouted simultaneously. Claude looked shocked that I had found them, and Sebastian looked relieved. I ran over to him and hugged him, ignoring Claude.

"Sebastian!" I shouted. I let go of him and looked him. He had teary eyes. This is the first time.. I've seen him cry... I leaned in and whispered "It's okay.. I'm here now. Sorry I'm late." I kissed him and wiped his tears away.

"Claude.. Why are you doing this?!" I faced him. My rage built up. I felt a hot flush travel my body. I've never felt this angry before in my life.

"He was taking you away from me. My Ciel was being taken away!" He shouted, then walked over to me. He grabbed me by the shoulders."You love him more don't you? Don't you Ciel?! Was I never enough for you?!" He started shaking me.

"Claude..."

His face lit up, thinking I was going to say something kind to him.

"You.. Are the most vile human I know. Look at what you'e done to an innocent man! How could you do this Claude?! Are you fucking mental?!" I screamed at him, watching him back away in fear. I raised my hand and slapped him with all my strength, causing him to fall over. I then kicked him several times, feeling no remorse nor mercy. "Claude.. I don't want to see you again. Stay away from us."

"But Ciel.. I did this for you.. You actually love this man?!"

I ignored Claude and walked back over to Sebastian, who looked shocked at my outburst. I untied him, and lifted him on to my back. "Sorry you had to go through that Sebastian.." I walked towards the exit, but gave Claude the most dirty look. I walked out and slammed the door behind me. "Are you okay, Sebastian?"

"I'm fine. Thank you.. For saving me.. And I'm sorry you have to see me in this state."

"You idiot... Don't apologise." I suddenly got teary eyes, I wiped the tears away instantly.

"Are you.. Crying Ciel?" He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck.

"I'm.. Not crying.." I wiped the tears away again.

"Can you put me down?" He requested.

"Can you walk okay?" He nodded, so I put him down cautiously. He suddenly hugged me tightly. I returned the hug.

"I.. I love you Sebastian." I whispered softly into his ear.

"I love you too, Ciel." I smiled happily.

He pulled out of the hug, grabbed me forcefully and pulled me into a kiss, causing me to blush. Ater a few seconds we pulled apart. He went to take a step forward but fell on the floor into a ball.

"Sebastian!" I reached out and picked him up again. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, idiot. Let's go to the hospital, you need to rest."

* * *

30 Minutes Later

We arrived at the hospital, Sebastian is being examined and I'm in the waiting room. I sat back, and exhaled. I hope he's okay.. What was Claude thinking?! I'll never forgive him! I can't express my hate for him in words.

"Mr Phantomhive?" I heard someone say. I looked up, it must be about Sebastian.

"Yes? How's Sebastian?!" I replied.

"Ah.. He appears to have numerous injuries. His left arm is broken, his right leg is broken and he also sprained his wrist. He has a slight dent in his skull, but luckily it's nothing severe. Sorry.."

"It's okay.." I said, worried. Damn Claude, he did more damage than I thought.

* * *

**I have to end it here! Sorry but I hope you all enjoyed it! ^.^ Poor Sebby.**


End file.
